1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic ignition control devices for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an electronic ignition pulse generator which uses an angle-of-rotation pulse giver feeding pulses to a computer for the determination of the ignition point and an adjustment pulse generator producing adjustment pulses for the computer which reflect the pressure in the engine intake duct, to obtain an output related adjustment of the ignition point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ignition pulse generator of the type mentioned above is disclosed in the German Pat. No. 23 39 755 and in the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,103. This device teaches the adjustment of the ignition point in response to changes in engine speed and in response to other operational parameters, such as the pressure in the engine intake duct. Changing pressure values in the intake duct are used to control an auxiliary function generator which produces correspondingly changing supplementary pulses.
In practical use, this approach is fraught with considerable difficulties in connection with the balancing of multiple pulse generators and the synchronization of their pulse frequencies, especially under conditions of widely fluctuating temperature levels.